


P is for plan

by frijo



Series: 26 letters [6]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-20
Updated: 2008-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frijo/pseuds/frijo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a href="http://bcatjr.livejournal.com/profile">bcatjr</a> for the beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	P is for plan

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [bcatjr](http://bcatjr.livejournal.com/profile) for the beta.

He likes order and predictability in all things. No outbursts of emotions. The courting of his wife made no exception. He knew he just had to be patient, had to wait for his opponent to make a fatal mistake. The weary, pained expression on her face and her hunched shoulders told him he wouldn't have to wait too long. And he could see how the indifference in her eyes when she looked at him made room for gentler emotions. Yes, waiting was a good plan. It's Thanksgiving, and now it's him who sits at the head of the family's table.


End file.
